Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ $D$ lies on $\overline{BC}$ and $F$ lies on $\overline{AB}.$  Let $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{CF}$ intersect at $P.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, F, P;

A = (1,4);
B = (0,0);
C = (6,0);
D = interp(B,C,7/12);
F = interp(A,B,5/14);
P = extension(A,D,C,F);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(C--F);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$F$", F, W);
label("$P$", P, SW);
[/asy]

If $AP:PD = 4:3$ and $FP:PC = 1:2,$ find $\frac{AF}{FB}.$
Let $\mathbf{a}$ denote $\overrightarrow{A},$ etc.  Then from the given information,
\[\mathbf{p} = \frac{3}{7} \mathbf{a} + \frac{4}{7} \mathbf{d} = \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{f} + \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{c}.\]Then $9 \mathbf{a} + 12 \mathbf{d} = 14 \mathbf{f} + 7 \mathbf{c},$ so $12 \mathbf{d} - 7 \mathbf{c} = 14 \mathbf{f} - 9 \mathbf{a},$ or
\[\frac{12}{5} \mathbf{d} - \frac{7}{5} \mathbf{c} = \frac{14}{5} \mathbf{f} - \frac{9}{5} \mathbf{a}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $CD,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $AF.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{b}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{b} = \frac{14}{5} \mathbf{f} - \frac{9}{5} \mathbf{a}.\]Isolating $\mathbf{f},$ we find
\[\mathbf{f} = \frac{9}{14} \mathbf{a} + \frac{5}{14} \mathbf{b}.\]Therefore, $\frac{AF}{FB} = \boxed{\frac{5}{9}}.$